


Kill Your Darlings oneshots

by saintnoname



Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Pretentiousness, Smoking, Unrequited Love, Writing, canon character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintnoname/pseuds/saintnoname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for the shorter Kill Your Darlings oneshots I've written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucien/Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Lucien/Allen- lazy summer day by the river

Lucien had managed to coax Allen into skipping his classes to spend the day at the river with him.  They’d bring a picnic for lunch and notebooks and pens and they’d spend the day writing and drinking and eating and enjoying each other’s company.  It’d be the perfect day, Lucien gushed.

Lucien needn’t have gone into his long sales pitch; the idea of spending the day with him was enough reason for Allen to skip classes.  

 

He’d brought the cheese and bread and Lucien provided the wine, and they each brought their own notebooks and pencils.

“It’s kind of pretentious,” Lucien said when he finished the poem Allen wrote.

Allen scoffed.  “Say the Prince of pretentiousness.”

Lucien nudged Allen with a playful smile.  “Only the Prince?  Not the King?  I feel like such a failure.”

“Prince sounds better; it’s alliterative.”

Lucien chuckled.  “You’re most definitely the King.  I strive to one day be as pretentious as you.”  Pleased by his own cleverness, Lucien took another swig of wine straight from the bottle.  His lips curled into a smile around the opening of the bottle.  “I didn’t say it was _bad_ , mind you—just that it was pretentious.  If I thought everything that was pretentious was bad, I’d think I was bad, and you, and Jack, and a lot of other people and things I don’t think are bad.  And I don’t think the poem is bad, either.”

Allen yanked the wine from Lucien’s hands, taking a sip himself.  “Let me see what you wrote.”  He tried to take Lucien’s notebook.

Lucien laughed, clutching his notebook to his chest.  “No!  It’s dreadful, Ginsy, positively dreadful!”

“Oh, well then, I have to see it."  Allen set the wine bottle in the grass beside him and tried once again to wrench the notebook from his companion.

"Alright!” Lucien relented.  “Alright!  Let me read it, though.”

Allen leaned back to listen.  Lucien opened his notebook and began reading his poem.

“I thought I was the rabbit,  
Leading you to Wonderland,  
Guiding, teaching, showing the way.  
But I lost my footing  
Somewhere along the way  
And started falling,  
Tumbling down the rabbit hole.  
But as we fell, we clung to each other  
Until, together, we regained our footing.”

Allen sat in quiet wonder.  He’d never had anyone write a poem about him to his knowledge, but with the references to _Alice in Wonderland_ , what else could it be about?  “Lu…”  He didn’t know what else to say.

Lucien turned bashful again, rare for someone with his egocentricity.  “I felt like I should write about you, since you wrote about me.”

"You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to.”

Allen looked at Lucien, turned around and looked around for other people.  When he didn’t see anyone else, he brushed his lips against Lucien’s.  Smiling, Lu leaned against him.

Lucien was right.  This was the perfect day.


	2. David/Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and David being queer teenagers.

Bill leaned back against David’s broad chest as he had so many times since they were children.  And David’s arms went around Bill as they had so many times. 

The two almost always sat this way instead of the other way around, though there were times when Bill was the one holding David.  On very rare occasions.  Bill blamed it on the fact that David hit his growth spurt first and Bill was still catching up.  That was alright, though.  Bill just liked being close to David.

It was a simple gesture of affection, but it had taken on a new meaning  for Bill since he found out David was queer like him.

It was something Bill thought about a lot.  They were friends who had known each other almost their entire lives, and they both grew up queer?  What were the chances of that?  Bill didn’t know, but he bet they were pretty low.

The problem was, he didn’t know if his attraction to David was real or if it was just the product of his being a lonely, confused queer teenager and David being his closest friend who happened to be queer, too.  So he decided not to do anything about this attraction for the time being.  Not until he found out if it was real.

“Willy?  What is it?”

Evidently, his internal struggles were also noticeable externally, if David was asking that.  Bill shook his head.  “It’s nothing.”

“Okay.  Well–"  Bill’s fingers brushed Bill’s chin, turned his head enough to kiss him.

Bill was in trouble.  Bill was in a lot of trouble.


	3. Lucien/Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: "Let’s order a movie and not watch it." - Lucien/Allen

“We aren’t even watching this movie,” Allen commented.

“Of course we aren’t,” Lucien said as if it was obvious they weren’t supposed to be watching.

“Why did we rent it if we aren’t going to watch it?”

“To have it on as background noise.”

“Oh, of course.  To have in on in the background for what?”

“For our own revolution.”

Allen pointed at Lucien.  “That—actually makes sense.”  What better than a musical about the French Revolution to get them pumped up for planning their own literary revolution?  “It’s actually kind of genius,” he said with a smile.  

Lucien returned that smile.  “I know.” He picked the notebook and pen off the table and sat down on the couch beside Allen.  “Let’s get to work.”


	4. David/Bill (unrequited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill’s thoughts when Lucien comes to him with the news that David’s dead.

When Lucien came to Bill, he was shaking.  “I did something bad,” he said.  Then he extended a crumbled, bloody pack of Lucky Strikes.  David’s brand.

“What happened?” Bill asked, managing to keep his voice eerily level despite the fact that he already had a creeping suspicion of what happened.  He wouldn’t believe it until he heard it from Lucien’s lips.

Lucien looked away, then back to Bill.  “David came to Jack’s apartment.  When I told him to leave, he tried to kill Jack’s cat.”

Bill closed his eyes.  It pained him to hear what his friend had done, but it didn’t surprise him.  Not with how David had been acting as of late.

“Later, when Jack and I went to ship out, David met us there.  I asked him to go for a walk with me and tried _again_ to tell him it was over for good.  He wouldn’t listen and then he attacked me."  Bill opened his eyes to see Lucien looking at him pleadingly.  "It was self-defense.”

In Bill’s mind, his fingers wrapped around Lucien’s neck and squeezed till Lucien’s face was red and his lips were blue.

“Excuse me,” he said, retreating to the bathroom with the Lucky Strike pack.

There was one cigarette left in the pack.  Bill withdrew it with trembling fingers, noticing the blood on it.  David’s blood.  He placed the cigarette between his lips, tasting David for the first and last time, running his tongue across it to get as much of that taste as he could before he lit the cigarette.  He inhaled.  Maybe if he smoked this cigarette, he would draw the bits of David on it into his lungs and they would become a part of him.

“Turn yourself in,” he said, and his voice sounded small.  He dropped the Lucky Strike pack into the toilet.  “If it really was self-defense, they’ll let you off lighter.”

“Or I’ll be in prison for the rest of my life.”

“Not if you have a good lawyer."  He looked at Lucien.  "You know it’s the right thing.”

Lucien looked away.  Obviously, it wasn’t the answer he was hoping for, but what else could he have expected?  Bill had known David long before Lucien came into his life.  Now, his friend was dead, and Lucien had to take responsibility for that.

“I’ll do it,” Lucien said as he got out of his seat with much effort.  “I’ll turn myself in."  He left without another word. 

Bill finished off the cigarette and dropped it into the toilet with the cigarette pack it had been in.

In Bill’s mind, two young boys walked down a school hallway, laughing, arms around each other’s shoulders.


End file.
